


Alcoholic hot chocolate

by Tes_aes



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tes_aes/pseuds/Tes_aes
Summary: Messy, hot and sweet. Just like them.





	Alcoholic hot chocolate

White snow blocked out the rest of the world while the Sanzo Ikkou sat before a crackling fire. Goku was struggling to keep awake as he leant on Sanzo’s shoulder, much to the priest’s apparent displeasure. Another round of hot chocolates were passed around on Hakkai’s return, Gojyo replacing his with a good portion of sweet alcohol.

“This sure is a nice change of scenery,” Hakkai remarked as he took his place on the couch beside Gojyo, “Much nicer than the road don’t you think?”

Sanzo grunted and Goku hummed in response. The red head laughed and nodded, watching as Sanzo carded his fingers through Goku’s hair. Travelling in the snow was the worst and fighting the ever persistence youkai was even worse. Convincing Sanzo to let them stay somewhere a few days had taken work but they managed it, just in time to get a decent room and miss the blizzard they’d otherwise be caught in.

“Oi monkey,” Sanzo poked the other until he roused enough to listen, “Bed.”

“‘Mmm ok Sanzo,” Goku mumbled as he yawned and slowly got to his feet with the blanket he’d wrapped around himself.

A few muttered good nights and then Hakkai and Gojyo were alone, warm and calm in the picturesque scene. Hakkai slowly leant against the other and sighed. Eyes flickered to the side to look at Hakkai as the half breed smiled and gently pressed his lips to the top of Hakkai’s head.

“You’re really sweet when you want to be,” Hakkai slid his hand down to intertwine with Gojyos’.

“Oh babe I’m always sweet,” He laughed, “Unless you want something savoury.”

Hakkai faked prudence with a gasp, “You beast.”

Laughter followed, hands fighting to tickle the other and bodies trying to get away. Soon Goyjo was lying along the couch with Hakkai upon him, smiling and simply looking like the happiest man alive. Then his eyes wandered up to the small green and white plant Gojyo held above them.

“You sneaky bastard,” Hakkai slapped his hands against the other’s chest, still looking at the mistletoe.

“You’re not gonna leave me hangin’ are you?”

Hakkai rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to the waiting ones before him. Two warm arms wrapped around him, and his kiss was returned with earnest. Neither made any indication of separating soon, hands tangling in long red locks and a gaining a soft moan in return. It wasn’t passion or frenzy. It was gentle love and tender care, something both of them found hard to express to the other even though they’d been lovers for years now.

“Gojyo,” Hakkai whispered, breathless, “I think I love you.”

“Me too.”

Then they were kissing again, tumbling gracelessly to the floor with laughter. Hands touched and caressed and lips pressed; Tongues tasted and bodies clung together. It was so sweet, so hot. Hakkai was sure he’d melt as Gojyo’s tongue ran down his throat and a hand slid up the back of his jumper and shirt.

“Can we?” Gojyo whispered in between kisses to the others throat.

“Yes, of course,” Hakkai was already breathing heavy.

They were moving all over the rug, tugging at clothes and knocking over a thankfully empty mug. Gojyo sat across Hakkai’s lap, looking down as the man smiled and ran his hands up the smooth chest before him, before playing his fingers over the scar on his stomach. Hakkai hummed in approval.

“Have I ever told you how attractive you are?” Gojyo muttered as his lips came to connect with hot skin.

Clothing lay across the ground; the fire crackled and kept them warm while they lay bare. Goyjo had his fingers inside Hakkai and the later was gasping through the hand over his mouth. Then they were one; it was hot and tight as they moved together. Hakkai’s legs wrapped around Gojyo’s body and teeth grazed skin as thrusts got harder, reaching deep and pulling moans from both of them.

Red lines ran up the length of Gojyo’s back as Hakkai clung to him. The half breed was quivering, his legs shaking as he pounded the body below him; the sounds spilling from Hakkai’s lips were considered angelic by the receiver of them; begs and moans and gasps. _Beautiful._

Sweat covered skin slid against each other before Gojyo when still, his hips jerking as he moaned loudly and whispered his lover’s name. Hakkai smiled as he held the other who fell limp against him. He jumped when a hand wrapped around his erection and got him off.

It was messy and hot and sweet, just like them.

 

 


End file.
